1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to coil hoses. More particularly, the present invention is related to a coil hose permanently formed into a helix, and to the combination of such a hose with a carrying and/or storage unit for such a hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the more recent innovations in gardening equipment is the “Coil Hose” wherein the hose is permanently formed into a helix like a spring having uniform convolutions that define a central volume such that the hose can be extended or retracted much like the stretching and releasing of a helical spring. Some distributors call such hoses “recoil hoses”. Such helical recoil or coil hoses are typically manufactured in lengths of 25 feet, 50 feet and 75 feet. Other lengths are, of course, possible. The internal diameter of such hoses ranges from about ⅜ inch to ⅝ inch, or larger. When retracted the many convolutions compact to 12 to 24 inches, depending upon the specified length. Each convolution is typically about 3 to 5 inches in diameter. These hoses are fabricated from plastic having a variety of colors: light or dark green, terracotta, yellow, etc. Such hoses are very useful when attached to a spigot at a house, garage, shed, or in the garden as they automatically retract into a very small “bundle” when not in use but can be stretched out to reach a watering position. Thus, they are very easy to use. Similar hoses are also used in various other applications, such as with compressed air tool systems and the like.
Despite the advantage of ease of use, these hoses exhibit problems in transport from one place to another or in their storage. These problems arise as the coil hoses act very much like a Slinky™ toy. If supported at ends, the center sags significantly. If supported near the center, the ends droop. Thus, the only way to move the coil hose from one location to another is to drag it across the ground. The same flexibility gives problems when trying to store the hose in the garage, shed, basement, etc.
Various efforts are reported in the literature to overcome the storage problem. One is a tray or “hammock” fastened to the wall of the storage area that supports the hose like a cradle. This is fine once the hose is in place; however, getting the flexible hose into the tray is not easy because of the extreme flexibility. Also, they are made to accommodate 25 foot hoses; if longer lengths are used, additional hammocks are requited. Another suggested solution is to hang a projecting arm from the wall and thread the coil hose onto this arm. To get the hose on this arm, a few coils (convolutions) at a time need to be threaded onto the arm: the weight of the remaining hose is always working against this operation. Still another device for the storage of a coil hose is a bellows-type sleeve, the length of which is adapted to hold the hose according to its length. The sleeve is adapted to be mounted on the wall of a structure where storage is to be effected. As with the other storage solutions, the flexibility of the coil hose hinders placing the hose within the sleeve. For all of these devices, the hose must be pre-drained before placement on or in the devices to prevent water draining during the positioning of the coil hose on the storage device.
Other devices have been developed to overcome these and similar problems associated with the collection, storage and transport of coil hoses. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
Patent No.Inventor(s)Issue Date3,920,050G. D. Nichol et al.Nov. 18, 19754,934,625C. D. RichardsonJun. 19, 19904,997,997E. K. MooreMar. 5, 19915,429,321H. K. SkybaJul. 4, 1995
Of these patents, the '050 patent issued to Nichol et al., discloses a protective shroud for coil hoses for preventing the hose from becoming entangled. The '050 is further provided to prevent the hose from becoming entangled with other objects such as a user's clothing. The shroud consists of a pair of concentric coil springs wound in opposing directions. End fittings are provided for connecting the ends of the coils, and through which the ends of the coil hose are received. The hose is received within the '050 device and is not intended to be removed.
The '625 patent issued to Richardson discloses a holder and carrier for elongated flexible members such as rope, garden hoses or electrical cables. The '625 holder includes a planar base member having a top portion and a bottom portion. The top of the base member defines an opening which functions as a handle. Additional openings are provided to attach the base member to an existing wall structure. A pair of arms is attached to the bottom portion of the base member and function to retain a rope, hose or cable. The '625 device is removable from the wall structure such that the user can carry the device using the handle, with the elongated member being carried by the device.
Moore, in the '997 patent, discloses a coiled article retainer assembly comprising a generally planar rectangular body. The '997 device defines two arms, spaced from and generally parallel to each other, and defining an upper handle and a lower coiled article retaining slot. A keeper assembly, comprising a two way flap-type valve, is disposed at the open end of the retainer slot for permitting the paying in or out of individual coils by normal force exerted by hand, yet has sufficient resistance to restrain individual coils of a coiled article from falling out of a fully loaded slot due the weight of the coils.
Skyba, in the '321 patent, discloses a device for receiving, storing and dispensing a flexible elongated article with a generally uniform diameter such as a rope, electrical cord or hose. The '321 device includes a body portion containing a slot for sequentially receiving single loops of the elongated article. The width of the slot at its narrowest portion is sufficiently less than the diameter of the elongated article to restrain movement thereof along the lineal axis of the elongated article while permitting insertion and removal of the article in the slot in a direction perpendicular to that axis.